ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody E
Cody E, is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with the No Imitation Wrestling Federation, wrestling on the Saturday Night Tornado brand. (http://niwf2007.proboards56.com/index.cgi). He is also contracted to Wrestling Fanatic Federation. (http://www.wrestlingfanatic.net/efed/index.php) Early career Cody began his wrestling career as an amateur in high school in Reno, Nevada. He was at the top of his league and was a sure pick to go on to the big promotions after graduation. He wrestled his longtime rival, and once best friend Trenb while both wrestled for the school. One day, in 2006, Cody and Trenb faced off once again, this time in front of a much larger crowd. Talent scouts from the Wrestling Fanatic Federation were in the crowd to find new talent. During the match, Cody caused Trenb to tear a muscle in his right arm that required extensive surgery. Cody won the match and, as Cody says, "sealed his fate as a professional wrestler in the process." Cody signed a developmental contract with WFF and was set to debut as soon as he graduated. Unfortunately, his friendship with Trenb was forever destroyed Career WFF: June–October, 2006 Cody debuted in WFF to somber beginnings. He drew a no contest in his debut match against Matt "No Nickname Needed" Ackerman. The match ended in a free for all brawl in the ring between the entire locker room. Behind the scenes, an up-and-coming young star known as "The Degenerate" approached Cody, claiming to have been impressed with the new comer. The Degenerate was the leader of Degeneration X's revival in WFF. It consisted of The Degenerate, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H. They offered Cody an exclusive position in DX and Cody humbly accepted. The rest of the world did not discover this until much later. It was a true shock. Cody's record remained to fizzle as Cody lost his second match to Timebomb in a hardcore match, a match Cody would later become known for. At the time, Cody was developing an off-screen romance with his on-screen manager, Stacy Keibler. Cody was having a good run with DX until he was over heard talking with fellow wrestler Virus. Virus created the infamous faction known as The Elite. WFF was The Elite's third incarnation and consisted of Virus, Timebomb, and Ackerman. Assuming the worst, DX violently kicked Cody out of the group. With nowhere to turn, The Elite opened their doors for the fallen rookie. Once with The Elite, Cody's record began picking up. His luck got better and better and climaxed on day in June. Cody was scheduled to take part in a triple threat match with Jimmy Jive, and Kane for the debuting WFF Hardcore Championship. After a long and well fought battle, Cody got the pin on Jimmy Jive, despite attempted interference from DX. Cody went on to have several classic matches with the championship on the line, including a triple threat ladder match with Spencer and Cody's old rival, Trenb. The match culminated with Cody being knocked out on one of the announcer's tables, while Spencer and Trenb stood atop a ladder inside the ring. Trenb was superplexed from the ladder onto Cody, sending all men to the ground. Surprisingly, Cody fought on to win the match, causing further heat with Trenb. The Elite died in September, 2006 as new management took over and set out to destroy the giant faction. Virus turned on the group due to pressure from the management and took the name with him. The group ended when all four members were pitted against each other in a number one contenders match for Ackerman's World Title. If Ackerman were to win, nobody got a title shot. Timebomb ended up getting the pin and went on to win his title match, becoming WFF's last World Champion. Cody was not done with Virus, however. He put his title on the line in a career versus career match at WFF's final Pay Par View. Cody dominated the match and retired Virus, much to the fans delight. Cody and Timebomb went on to become great friends backstage. They even created a new faction before the death of WFF. It was called TCTS, simply an anagram of all original members names. The group initially consisted of Timebomb, Cody, Trenb, and Stacy Keibler. TCTS later went on to draft a new female wrestler named Scorpina. The group lasted until the promotions demise. Cody held the Hardcore championship until the fed eventually died in mid October. At the time, Cody was already working at another fed due to an "extreme dis-satisfaction with the current management in WFF." TAE: October 2006 Cody was secretly a co-owner at a new promotion known as Total Anarchy Entertainment. Very few people knew about it yet but they had already signed former and current WFF talent such as Timebomb, Trenb, The Degenerate, and Jimmy Jive. They had also signed some great established wrestlers such as Jeff Hardy, Triple H, and Randy Orton. The shows two general managers were Victor Mead, for the ECW brand, and Eric Bischoff, for the WCW brand. While Victor Mead was the public face of ECW, Cody secretly ran the show backstage, while maintaining his wrestling character. While the first week went off without a hitch, the next week of the promotion was filled with hostility as Eric Bischoff constantly got into fights with the talent. People began jumping from the WCW brand to Cody's ECW brand. As this happened, Cody and Bischoff began arguing more and more. At one point, Bischoff even got barred from the building by Cody and the rest of the higher ups. After Victor Mead walked out on the federation to take a break, Cody became overwhelmed with the new found expectations of his show. Bischoff made the decision to move TAE's headquarters to a new city and in the process, bankrupted the company. Cody got fed up with Bischoff's behavior and walked off of the project. TAE is currently dead and in full control of Eric Bischoff. The second week of episodes were never aired. XWF Debut: October–November After a very short hiatus, Cody made a magnificent return to the ring on October 23, 2006, wrestling for the X-Treme Wrestling Federation. His debut match was a triple threat match with Muhammed Hassan and JT Brown. Cody decimated the two men and set on his path of destruction. Cody made his feelings known the next night, taunting the two men he defeated and taunting the XWF fans, receiving boos for the first time in his career. The next week, on XWF's weekly show Bloodbath, Cody was set to take on old rival Jimmy Jive. Jive was set to win until Timebomb ran from the back and decimated Jive. Cody and Timebomb worked together and teamed up yet again. They went on to form the group Ignition. The group started as Cody, Timebomb, and Stacy Keibler and would grow further down the line. In the coming week's, Chris Hansen was added to the list. WWECF: November–December Cody was initially sent to WWECF by XWF GM Bret Hart as a spy. He stayed there, unknown to the owners, for several weeks. He eventually began wrestling there and built an impressive undefeated streak. His time there culminated when he was given the chance to win his first world title in a unification match between World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton, and WWECF Champion Kurt Angle. Unfortunately, the match never took place and WWECF went out of business. The entire time Cody wrestled for WWECF, he was also wrestling for XWF. XWF Legacy Begins: November 2006-January, 2007 People began taking notice of Cody in December, 2006, when he defeated Krouser to progress in the World Heavyweight Championship tournament. He was then set to face Sting and Violent Vinnie Vegas in an elimination triple threat match. Cody pinned the legendary Sting during the match, raising many eyebrows. He was then pinned by Vegas after being distracted by The Hangman. That pinfall would remain Cody's only pin defeat for five months. The next week, XWF held it's first Pay Per View, Initiation. Cody had taken The Hangman's interference to heart and vowed revenge. At Initiation, Cody and Hangman faced off in what was XWF's only Money In The Bank Ladder Match. The match quickly became a defining moment for the young company and for Cody as well. Cody won the match and continued to carry the briefcase everywhere he went, although he never technically cashed hit contract in. On November 27, 2006, Cody participated in XWF's first ever tag match. He partnered with then Ignition member Chris Hansen to take on Vinnie Vegas and The Hangman. Ignition won the match as Cody got the pinfall on The Hangman, putting the very first loss on World Champion Vegas' record. On the December 4 edition of Bloodbath, Cody found himself in his second ever career versus career match. This time, Sting was on the other side of the ring. Thanks to his Ignition partners, an unconscious Sting was dragged from the back for Cody to pin. Although it was an easy win, it garnered much more attention for Cody. After XWF's second PPV, X-Mas Execution, Bloodbath GM Bret Hart was indisposed thanks to Krouser, so he granted Ignition the right to take over Bloodbath for one week. Since Cody was the most experienced in this field, he took the unofficial leader position for that week. The episode gained huge numbers and even Hart admitted they did a good job. Cody booked that night's main event as a six man mixed hardcore tag match which saw Cody, Timebomb, and Stacy (Ignition) facing Raven, Krouser, and TT (Hardcore Impact Players). It saw everyone taking there big bumps but ended with Raven superplexing Stacy Keibler through a table so him and Krouser's valet, TT, could get the pin fall. Stacy was hospitalized for the following week. Over that week, Cody was arrested for breaking into HIP's locker room and taking TT hostage. After he was bailed out by Timebomb, he broke up with Stacy at the hospital after Raven had shaved her bald the night before. Cody was quoted saying, "I don't like bald chicks" to Stacy. In the hospital, Raven and Krouser ambushed Cody and Timebomb, causing massive property damage. Krouser, Timebomb, and Raven got away but Cody went into hiding. After escaping the cop's by beating three of them up, the world was introduced to Cody's new manager, Emma "Ember" Blake. These events are referred to as Cody's lost moments,for a technical error at XWF headquarters wiped all of that footage out of the system. By the end of the month, Chris Hansen had been kicked out of Ignition. WWEBusiness: January, 2007 Cody joined XWF's current rival promotion, WWEBusiness, while still signed with XWF. Below is a quote from Cody's MySpace about his ordeal with WWEBusiness. "I recently signed with a promotion known as WWEBusiness. I can honestly say it is the sloppiest, least organized place I've ever been. The day I arrived, I tore up my contract and walked out of the door, back to my home in XWF. XWF: January - May Continuing his XWF legacy, Cody went several weeks undefeated. He had still only been pinned once and remained a dominant force in the upper mid card. Cody's run in XWF remained stable until February 26, 2007. During XWF's fourth PPV, Valentine's Vendetta, Cody was set to take on the newly crowned X-Treme Champion Jimmy Jive, Trenb, and Jeff Jarrett in a fatal four way for the X-Treme Championship. All four men had been beaten badly in the match. Krouser interfered in the match, allowing Cody to pin Jimmy Jive to win his second career championship. During this era, XWF was introducing a new show, run by former XWF wrestler Kurt Angle. For his first episode, he booked Cody, World Champ Timebomb, and US Champion David Greene in a triple threat match. Cody went on a tangent earlier in the episode explaining why Angle was an incompetent owner. Well, I always used to be the big anti Hart player her along with the Hardcore Impact Players. Hart always found a way to keep this belt away from me. Little did I know that someone was in Hart's office 24/7 whispering into his ear since this fed opened. Somebody that happened to dis like me very much. This man told Hart that I "wasn't fit to hold the title" and that "Raven would be a better choice because of his history in this industry." Well, after I won this here title at Valentine's Vendetta, Hart called me into his office and congratulated me on my win. He sat me down and told me that he was a fool for listening to what Angle told him and he was glad to be rid of him. So now that all of this new information has been brought to my attention, I have one mission as long as I'm here. I will destroy your show Kurt. I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't get this show off the ground. And I assure you, it will never be as good as Bloodbath. '' During the main event, all three champions kicked the ref out of the ring and made it official. David Greene was now a member of Ignition. The week before, Cody and Timebomb announced long time friend Matt Ackerman to be the newest member of Ignition as well. On the second episode of Angle's new show, Angle interfered in one of Cody's matches and caused him to lose to Randy Orton. After the match, Orton and Angle beat Cody to send a powerful message. Cody went on to successfully defend his title against Orton on Bloodbath, after claiming Bloodbath exclusivity. On the March 26 edition of Bloodbath, he defeated Chris Hansen in a hardcore match with the X-Treme Championship on the line. After the match, Cody set Hansen up on a table and nailed him with a chair from the top rope. The impact caused a leg of the table to give way and caused Hansen to fall onto his head, forcing his retirement from XWF. On the April 9th Pay Per View, Unpredictable, Cody defeated Rhyno in a barbed wire steel cage match to retain his X-Treme Championship and his undefeated PPV streak. The two shook hands after the match, right before Victor Mead was revealed as XWF's new President and Bloodbath GM. Two weeks later, Cody defeated Angle in an Ultimate Submission match to end his Bloodbath exclusivity. Retirement In May 2007, Cody was set to take on Bubba Billions with his X-Treme Championship on the line. After interference from Krouser, Cody lost the title on an episode of Mid Week Madness. Two weeks after this embarrassing loss, Cody announced his permanent retirement from XWF. Fans and fellow wrestlers were shocked by this announcement and hailed Cody off as a friend and are all on good terms with him still. Cody retired from XWF with a record of 16-7-1 and a career record of 28-12-3. A few months afterwards, after XWF had died, Cody was named the second most influential wrestler in the feds history. Vinnie Vegas attained the number one spot. NIWF: June - Present On June 19, 2007, Cody officially signed to No Imitation Wrestling Federation with close friend Timebomb. NIWF is Cody's most prestigious and storied fed, having been around for almost ten years. Soon after joining, Cody, Timebomb, Emma Blake, David Greene, and Jimmy Jive created the new Ignition on the feds Tornado brand. Cody and Timebomb debuted in a table tag match against the Badd Alliance. They lost after TB was put through a table, however Cody impressed the higher ups with his domination and never ending offense during the short match. The next week, there were two ladder match's with a mystery item hanging in a briefcase. The first match was Cody vs Steven Awesome, nephew of Virus. The second was Timebomb vs TrenB. Both Cody and Timebomb won their matches, but after Timebomb's match, TrenB knocked him out and stole his mystery item, a poker chip. The next week, Cody, Jive, and Timebomb were set to take on Trenb and the Bad Alliance. BA abandoned TrenB as Ignition destroyed him. It was then reveled that everyone with a poker chip was to go to a number one contender elimination chamber match the next week. The match included Cody, Jive, Timebomb, TrenB, Reaper, and AJ West. The order of entrance was TrenB, Timebomb, Jimmy Jive, AJ West, Reaper, and Cody E. Cody entered last because he had two poker chips opposed to everyone else's one. Trenb was the first man eliminated by Reaper. Reaper was then eliminated by Timebomb. AJ West was then eliminated by Cody. Timebomb was then eliminated by Jive. After it was down to the two Ignition team mates, Cody picked up the win with the Flying Phoenix. After the match, Cody attacked the F'ing champion, Julio to send a message. The match was an old school wheel barrow match. After an extremely close match, Cody was hauled out of the arena by the oWo. Although he lost the match and his PPV undefeated streak, Cody gained a lot of respect from management and his fellow wrestlers. The following week, Cody was to face AJ West in a singles match. The match ended with Cody tapping out after several shots to his knee and interference from Steven Awesome and TrenB. Nearly a month of losses culminated in the biggest win of Cody's career. On the August 18th edition of Tornado, Cody was set to face AJ West and Julio for the Tornado F'n Championship. After a long battle and many bumps, Cody pinned the champion Julio to win his first main event championship. A few weeks later, Cody gained a spot in a Tornado Battle Royal to determine the last Tornado entrant to NIWF's Rumble Roulette. During the week leading up to the match, Cody discovered his girlfriend Emma was sleeping with his best friend Timebomb, now known as Drew Jansen. Cody then proceeded to throw both of them from a fourth story window of a hotel, which both escaped unscathed after landing in a garbage can. Cody exclaimed that he was now solo, and he left Ignition. Cody finished second in the match, after being eliminated by Zero to give him the win. Cody once again fell on some hard times, but soon met new manager and girlfriend Summer Myers in a bar. Injury Tragically, the two were involved in a serious car accident on the evening of September 22. A drunk driver slammed into the driver side of Cody's 1965 Corvette as it traveled through Reno. Summer, sitting in the passenger seat was mildly injured, Cody, however received several broken bones and whiplash. He was knocked unconscious when his head struck the dashboard. After a week of treatment, Cody slipped into a coma, forcing him to vacate his Tornado championship and take an indefinite leave from the ring. WFF's Revival: August 2007 - September 2007 Old owner of the Wrestling Fanatic Federation, Michael Anthrax announced that the old company would make an unexpected return to the main stage. Cody was among the first to be signed to the show, along with Joey Jobz and TrenB. The first edition of Monday Night Aggression featured a battle Royal Royal to pick a number one contender for the vacant WFF World Title. After a long match involving Cody E, TrenB, Joey Jobz, Jack AnthraX, and Johnny Devine, Cody E eliminated the last man, Jack AnthraX, to win the match. A week later, Cody took on Jack AnthraX one on one for the World Heavyweight Championship. Cody once again came out victorious, winning his second premier championship in one weeks time, in two different companies. (The other being the NIWF Tornado F'n Championship) Unfortunately, soon after winning the title, WFF V.2 went under just as its predecessor did. Wrestling Facts Finishers and Signature moves • '''The Flying Phoenix' (Super chokeslam onto knee) • ' Arizona Crusha'' (Chockeslam into a spinebuster ) • Corporal Punishment (Place knee on kneeling opponents head and leap, driving face into ground) Memorable Feuds Elite • While in WFF, Cody had an on running feud with his future team mates in "The Elite" while with Degeneration X The Degenerate and D-X • In WFF, Cody had many classic battles with members of D-X after being booted from the group. Trenb • Cody and Trenb have been through many ups and downs since they were kids. This feud is still hot. Virus • Although they were only in two matches together, Cody and Virus' heat backstage was unimaginable, even in The Elite's early days. Jimmy Jive • Having won all of his career titles from him, Cody and Jimmy Jive have a beef that goes back all the way to WFF and is still going on in XWF. The Hangman • Having lost a world title shot thanks to Hangman, Cody and the mysterious hooded figure had several classic encounters with scary stipulations and death defying outcomes. Raven • Old school versus new school is a feud that goes back decades, but Cody and Raven took this clichéd rivalry to the extreme in XWF. Steven Awesome • Steven Awesome is the nephew of Virus. He's held a grudge against Cody since he retired his dear uncle. Theme Songs • The Offspring - "Original Prankster" • Queen - "Another One Bites The Dust" • Disturbed - "Down With The Sickness" • Three Days Grace - "Pain" • The Offspring – “Burn It Up” • Rob Zombie – “SuperBeast” • Rob Zombie - "Feel So Numb (Current) Managers Stacy K. After making her return to the wrestling world in WFF, Stacy and Cody met and instantly fell in love. The two dated and went through four feds together. Unfortunately, in XWF during what are known as Cody's great lost moments, Krouser took it upon himself to shave a hospitalized Stacy bald. Cody split up with her the next day and introduced his new manager that night. Emma "Ember" Blake Emma was introduced as Cody's new manager and love interest after Cody broke up with Stacy. Ember took Cody in while he was running from the police. The two lasted as a successful couple, until Emma was discovered to be having an affair with Timebomb. Cody then broke up with her, and parted ways with Ignition as a result. Championships and Accomplishments WFF XWF • Co-Creator of longest running faction in XWF history (Ignition) • Voted second most influential wrestler in XWF history by GM Angle. NIWF Overall • Retired Virus, Chris Hansen, and Sting. • Undefeated Pay Per View Streak that lasted for more that a year. Trivia • Cody held an undefeated PPV streak from his debut in June of '06 till NIWF Wrestlefest on July 29 '07. • Cody is actually not a huge fan of professional wrestling. He was once but has since grown bored with it. Yet, he continues to love his job. • Cody is actually attending college in Maryland when he's not wrestling. He is working on a degree in biology. • Cody grew up a devout Christian in a very drug ravished area, yet is an atheist, and has never touched tobacco, drugs, or alcohol. • Cody's ancestry is almost too vast to track. His ancestors hail from England, Scotland, France, Ireland, Poland, Germany, Norway, and Native America. See also Cody E's match statistics External links http://niwf2007.proboards56.com/index.cgi http://www.wrestlingfanatic.net/efed/index.php Category:Wrestlers Category:NIWF Wrestlers Category:Current Ignition Members